


THE EXPENDABLES: KRAZOA

by STAILS565



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Brotherhood, Friendship, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the revenge on Jean for thee death of Billy and the fight with Hunter. Someone is looking for the spirits, and going to collect the Spellstones. church send Yin for the mission but he gets capture now its up to The Expendables along with some new help to finish what Yin has started. Will they save the world and Yin Yang or will they lose another brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE EXPENDABLES: KRAZOA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> No copyright intended. Starfox xover, also making a fan manga for this story.

*~ INTRO~*

There's a Civilization older than Aztecs, Mayans, Incas, Vikings and etc. They are called The Krazoa, the people were created by the spirits coming down from the heavens. The spirits chose a vessel, a human to guard them and the secrets of the civilization. A apocalypse happen that 96% of the people were killed the others were wounded and left to live their lives different. the Krazoa Guardian stayed protectin the secrets, the spirits and the stones. But one certain person, is looking for the spirits to rule the world. Will he be stop no matter what or will he be able to collect the spirits?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored ^_^


End file.
